


stay with me

by celestialyong



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Fear, Fluff, M/M, Overthinking, Soft Kisses, Swearing, has a good ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 03:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialyong/pseuds/celestialyong
Summary: zhengting waited each evening for xukun to come home. he waited two weeks for him until he couldn't take it anymore. that day however, xukun really came home.





	stay with me

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know if this is any good since i wrote it like three months ago or something but i hope it's still somehow good in the end. i also wrote this in one go so i don't know if there a huge mistakes in it so please be aware of possible grammar and spelling mistakes.

opening the door to his apartment, zhengting once again sighed after seeing absolutely nothing in his apartment. the sighs were very frequent lately, always appearing out of his mouth whenever he came home from work. xukun and zhengting have been together for proud two years now. they also decided to live together more than one year ago and they enjoyed and loved that so much. the two of them were inseperatable, completely in love with each other, never partable and unbelievable close. it was like one of those perfect relationships people talked about these days.

yeah, perfect relationship. zhengting doesn't agree with that completely though. yes, he loved xukun a lot, he loved him so much that words can't even explain how much he feel for him. people always told them that their relationship was sweet and adorable. it was that, but it wasn't only that.

there were lots of days that felt like heaven for zhengting. those days were mainly spent with xukun in their bed, hugging the lifes out themselves while wathcing a cute movie or going outside and having a date. but there were also bad, dark and sad days, days like today. 

it has been probably like this for two weeks already, zhengting coming home to meet absolutely nothing and no one, only invisible air. every time zhengting cam ehome from work, xukun was nowhere to find in the whole apartment. the answer zhengting received from xukun whenever he decided to text him was always the same. xukun always told zhengting that everything's fine and that he'll stay at work for a bit longer and work longer aswell, that he'll come back home a bit later than usual. yeah, 'a bit later'. at this point on, zhengting doesn't even know what 'a bit later' meas to xukun.

zhengting goes to bed without xukun and also wakes up in the morning without xukun, the other side of his bed completely empty. zhengting doesn't even know if xukun is really spending the night here because his side of the bed is always completely cold like no one was there for years. xukun always assures him that everything is really fine, that he does come home and that he does sleep there, that zhengting should just not worry about him. at first, zhengting really believed that. but now, even though they spent a good and long past with each other, that trust has been slowly going down to the point where zhengting doesn't believe them anymore. zhengting has been spending the last two weeks completely alone and always had to listen to the same, old, fake lie of his, he already grew used to it. and that was the saddest part about all of that.

throwing his bad into the direction of the living room, zhengting sighed and made his way towards the kithcne in order to make himself some tea and food in order to calm himself down again. while he waited for the water to boil, he quickly picked up his phone and started scrolling through his messages and feeds on his social media, through the recent news and through the newest videos on youtube. while going through his messages, one message instantly caught his eye. he clicked on it.

__**xukun <3**  
_hey baby!  
i'll be home earlier today !!  <3_

as soon as he finished reading that message, his stomach started clenching together again. once again, probably another lie of xukun's that spend happiness through his whole body the second he read it. however, even though he felt happy for a second, he already felt like shit again. he was sure that this was just another one of these message that are fake, that after a few minutes another apologize will arrive on his phone.

zhengting sighed beofre a tear slowl made it's way down his cheek, wetting the way it dropped downwards. letting out a short disappointed giggle, he pressed his hand against the tear in order to stop it from continuing it's way further down. he quickly rubbed his eyes and walked over to his now finally boiled water, finally finishing the tea he already wanted to do way too long ago. as soon as he started sitting down and started sipping on his cup, the sound of keys made their way through his ears and through the whole apartment. that simple small sound was already enough to let sudden fear take over his body, for whatever reason.

he instantly knew who it was without having to think twice and was both sad and happy at the same time. xukun suddenly being home again meant a lot to zhengting and that was probably the best thing that happened in zhengting's life during the past two weeks. however, even though it was a happy thing to happen, it was also weird and meant lots of other things : xukun must've had a reason for coming home today and that thought managed to scare zhengting all of a sudden.

the door opened and time seemed to go slower than usual for zhengting. his body couldn't move anymore. all he felt was fear, pure fear, not more and not less. as soon as xukun's humming appeared, zhengting felt like home was really home again. it made him so emotional. zhengting missed xukun so damn much and it was so hard for him to not just stand him, walk over to him and hug the life out of him while telling him how happy he was that he's back home again. it took everything in zhengting to not do that even though he wanted to so hard.

zhengting could hear how xukun brushed off his jacket, how he put off his shoes and slowly started to walk closer to zhengting, the sound his footsteps practically running through the whole house. and suddenly he was there, standing in the doorframe of the kitchen, his body and his face coming into zhengting's sight after so many days again.

xukun stopped walking and looked at zhengting, how zhengting's body sat on one of the chairs there and how zhengting's hand hardened around his cup. his eyes were focus on zhengting only, not even moving one inch away from zhengting. and that eye contact was way too much for zhengting to handle. he quickly averted his eyes down to his cup.

zhengting's heart started clenching itself together, his eyes watering once again. he tried his hardest to stop crying before xukun started to see and notice it. zhengting turned his whole face away from him now but apparently xukun already noticed that something was up.

,, baby, '' he started whispering, his beautiful voice making zhengting flinch completely awa from him. ,, are you crying? ''

in less than five seconds, xukun was already standing right in front of zhengting, trying to take his face softly and carefully into his hands.

,, baby, why are you crying? '' he asked again with the same soft voice he earlier used.

however as soon as xukun's hands even tried to touch zhengting's skin, his whole body moved away from him. zhengting quickly stood up from the chair he sat on and rushed as far as possible away from xukun as possible, then turning back to him to look at him again.

,, don't even touch me, cai. '' zhengting growled emotionally, the tears now rolling down his cheeks like crazy, wetting them completely. the tears were rolling down his cheek while xukun only stood there and watched them roll down his cheek one by one.

zhengting could see that xukun wanted to come over and rub all of his tears away but he didn't since zhengting told him to not even touch him. he quickly shook his head before he averted his eyes back to zhengting's again, his head moving upwards again to meet with zhengting's eyes, locking his eyes with his and creating eye contact again.

xukun took a step closer to zhengting while he mumbled. ,, what's wrong with you? ''

that one step however was already enough to higher zhengting's defenses again. zhengting growled at him again as soon as he finished that one step, zhengting's usual soft voice now completely deep. that made xukun only look disbelievingly at him.

,, okay, put the fun beside already, zhengting. what's up with you all of a sudden? '' xukun started speaking again, his voice hinting zhengting that he had millions and thousands of questions left that only waited for their answers. ,, i finally come home at a good time again and that's how you thank me for doing that? did you even miss me the last few days? ''

zhengting snorted and let out a small giggle.

 _how can he even say words like these? how could he even think about them?_ zhengting thought.

zhengting titled his head. ,, are you actually trying to tell me that i apparently didn't miss you? are you really thinking that? ''

xukun only shook his head before shrugging with his shoulders. he probably didn't even take the question serious since his body seemed way too calm.

,, more or less, yes. i do think so. '' he answered after a short while that was spent in silence only.

that however made zhengting completely snap at him. his answer released all of the anger zhengting stored inside him during the last two weeks, his anger now flying around like bugs in the air. he growled again before he finally told him something he already wanted to tell and ask him since weeks.

 

,, xukun, do you have any idea how i feel and felt the last few days? all you've told me was that you work and work, it feels like i haven't seen your face since ages. and now seeing you stand like that infront of me... do you have any idea much i think that this is just some weird dream of mine? you've left me alone for two whole weeks and now you suddenly finally come home again and tell me that i apparently didn't miss you... '' zhengting disbelievingly ranted, small whimpers covering some of his words.

zhengting was so done with everything and everyone at the moment and xukun coming home exactly today didn't really make anything better at all. instead, it even made today's situation far worse than it already was. during his little speech, xukun only wathced him rant, not even once opening his mouth. he let zhengting finish his speech before he started his own one.

,, well, i'm sorry for being the one that works his ass off for the both of us. excuse me for going to work. really, thank you a lot for that. '' xukun half laughed, half growled at zhengting.

zhengting could see that he was slowly starting to become angry at him. the way how his body moved from left to right, how his ears were slowly starting to get red and how his neck vein slowly started to appear. in that moment, he let zhengting's soft side appear again, weirdly. zhengting remembered how much he actually knew about xukun, how much he actually remembered about him in that small moment, in every second. zhengting got soft for a moment until xukun reminded you what exactly was going on again.

,, seriously, zhengting. you know exactly how much work means to me and how i'm always working my ass off. you should know that better than anyone else. and all you do at the moment is loose trust in me when i say i'm staying at work? '' xukun rambled, his voice getting louder and louder, his persona getting angrier each second that passed by.

that made zhengting snap again. zhengting definitely wasn't going to stop now. he was definitely not gonna stop with all of his thoughts now and he definitely wasn't gonna leave this fight without telling him how he's been feeling and how he made him feel.

,, do you actually have any idea how much i missed you? wait, no... do you have any idea how much your excuses hurt me? back then, i actually believed all of them. i believed that you stayed at work and work only. but after hearing it day after day, after hearing the same shit over and over again, i started to loose trust in your words. you hurt me so much, no matter if you wanted to or not. you hurt me. and me missing you didn't make it better. it made it even worse. '' zhengting stated with honesty. zhengting wasn't gonna stop now, he was gonna spill what xukun did to him.

,, i've wanted to see you for so long, since day one. and since the first day you haven't come home, i always stayed up late in the evening only to see your stupid excuse in the end once again. i've been thinking about so many various different things. i've also been thinking about whether you actually love me anymore, whether you still like me or not, if you love me at all even. i honestly though about everything possible. and that excuse of yours didn't make things better. it only supported whatever idea came into my head. '' zhengting continued, the tears currently still being reproduced as he spoke.

the last words of his came out with cries in between, some words quieter than others because of the sobs and tears. xukun only raised his eyebrows at him while he ranted to him. but xukun didn't look like he was gonna makeup with zhengting. it looked quite the opposite rather, his eyes serious and stern, his body not calm at all.

,, well, i'm not exactly sorry but the shitty thing about your 'rant' is that those so called 'excuses' of mine aren't excuses, they're the truth. i've really been working, working only for a good reason. i worked to gain more money for the both of us since i know you're job doesn't pay you well even though you obviously deserve more money. but honestly, if you can't even handle the truth, then what are you still doing here? it isn't only your apartment, it's also mine. if you can't even trust me and my words then stop going here each day and fucking leave me alone for as long as possible then. i've told you that i'm telling the truth but you're just being a painful piece of shit now, zhu. '' xukun said, his voice louder than anything zhengting has ever heard before, his voice piercing right into zhengting's heart.

xukun's words hit zhengting's heart perfectly, sent a perfect arrow straight at him and hurt it so much, destroying it more than it was already.

zhengting flinched backwards because of the sudden hurt and pain he received, his tears now rolling downwards nonstop. xukun has hurt him more than zhengting even realizes at the moment. however the moment xukun saw the hurt look on zhengting's face and the tears decorating his face, he seemed to realize what he just said and did to zhengting. he quickly took one step towards zhengting, a hand reaching out for him. but zhengting didn't even think about xukun in that moment. all he thought about in that moment was that he needed to leave, just leave and run away from xukun before everything gets even worse.

and that's exactly what zhengting he did. he tried to at least. as fast as zhengting's body let him, he turned around and ran around the table in direction of the main exit of this apartment. on his way there, he stumbled over one of xukun's shoes before finally reaching the door. behind zhengting, zhengting could hear xukun running after him, his footsteps hitting the floor loud and fast. he was running after zhengting and if the two of them weren't in the situation they were in right now, zhengting's heart would've bloomed up with love. but it wasn't the right moment for that and zhengting wasn't also in the mood to feel like that.

xukun was shouting after zhengting as soon as he put on his shoes in the messiest way possible. he wasn't far away from zhengting's fragile and weak body that was trying it's best to avoid him and his touch. zhengting growled to himself before finally finishing with his stupid shoes, rushing upwards and reaching for the doorhandle, ripping it open. the second zhengting opened the door a bit though, a body quickyl threw itself at zhengting, hugging him very close from behind, preventing him from stepping out of the house, preventing him from going outside.

zhengting could feel how much strength xukun was using, how much he stressed his muscles to keep him from going away, how much he actually wanted him to stay. xukun pressed his face into zhengting's neck, his deep and fast breaths hitting the back of his neck.

,, please don't leave me, please... '' he suddenly whispered into zhengting's neck. his voice was strained and rough and zhengting could hear how truly sorry he was for saying those ugly words he did.

zhengting gently closed his eyes, letting the tears roll downwards again. if someone would see him now, he or she would definitely be terrified. zhengting looked like he didn't sleep for days now, had his peroid and cried for the past five hours. zhengting let go of the doorhandle, letting the door close itself by it's own. he quickyl turned around in the hug and looked at xukun. from there, zhengting could finally see that xukun had started to cry too, the tears coming out of his eyes second after second. his cheeks were wet and his eyes were still watering.

that simply crying of his showed zhengting that xukun was really 100% sorry fir what he did and that he wished that he would've never said those to you. zhengting pressed his hand carefully against his cheeks, rubbing the tears away that were there and that were still coming. his touch made xukun cry more instead though.

,, zhengting, i'm so sorry. i never wanted to say those words to you. god, i don't know what i thought. i'm so sorry. i love you so much and i'd legit do everything to make it good again. just please, don't leave. don't leave me. please continue to stay with me, please. i bed you. '' he cried, crying on zhengting's shoulder. his body then leaned further to zhengting, pressing himself completely against him.

zhengting's hands reached towards the back of his bady, finally hugging him back. the two of them remained in that position for a long time until xukun decided to lean backwards again, destroying the hug the two of them shared not all too long ago. looking at xukun now, his eyes were still slightly red from all the crying but his tears have stopped flying down. zhengting on the other side still had tears forming inside his eyes, his eyes still watering.

xukun reached forwards and gave him a small smile before he rubbed his hands against his cheeks this time. xukun was happy that he decided to stay, that he decided to not leave and continue here with him at their house that the two shared. he was really happy and that was something zhengting could sense, see and read from the way he and his body acted. it was adorable.

after xukun rubbed zhengting's tears away, he smiled widely at him which in return made zhengting smile too. seeing that zhengtin gstarted to smile was something xukun was most proud of, it made him smile even more now. he reached forwards and captured zhengting's lips with his own, finally kissing him after such a long time. zhengting almost even started to cry again, that's how emotional xukun's kiss made him.

xukun didn't press all too much into the kiss since he wanted it to remain soft and pure, not hasty and strong. his lips remained softly on top of zhengting's, showing him much thankful he was that he was staying and how much he actually loved zhengting. it was such a soft and cute kiss and zhengting loved each second of it.

after the short kiss, xukun parted again and pressed his forehead against zhengting's, letting his system catch oxygen again. for a few seconds, all the two of them did was try to breath again. they stood in front o each other, locking their eyes into a silent and soft eye contact. however as soon as the two of them were able to breath properly and better again without having any big problems, xukun smiled again and gave him another kiss before telling zhengting the three words he loved hearing from xukun more than anything else in this word.

,, i love you. '' xukun said.


End file.
